Many telecommunications services are typically billed on a per event basis or on a per unit time basis. Long distance wireline and some local wireline services typically are charged and billed at a cost per unit time, such as ten cents per minute. Similarly, many wireless telecommunications services are charged at a cost per unit time basis. A common practice among wireless carriers is to offer a set number of minutes of calling during a given period at a given cost. For example, one calling plan may provide a user 800 minutes of wireless calling time per month for $50.00. Some plans allow users to “rollover” unused minutes to a subsequent usage period. Other plans allow users free calls during off-peak periods such as weekends and evenings.
Because of the widespread availability of wireless services, many users have begun to use their wireless telephones for certain services such as long distance services in order to take advantage of unused minutes of service, or where the cost associated with the wireless service is less expensive then the cost associated with the wireline long distance or local service.
Unfortunately, utilizing two separate telephone systems is less than efficient on a number of different levels. Users receive separate monthly bills for the wireless and wireline services. Users must contact two separate carriers for services ordering and/or changes. Users receive correspondence from two separate carriers. Additionally, wireless telephone reception varies depending on the location of transmitter/receiver sites and depending on the location of the user (indoors, outdoors, etc.). If a user is attempting to use her wireless telephone in order to avoid use of her wireline long distance service, she may literally have to chase a good wireless signal during her wireless communication.
Accordingly, there is a need for an integrated telecommunications billing and services management system that integrates billing management across disparate telecommunications services systems. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.